A New Life
by The Dark Dweller
Summary: Link and Zelda want nothing more to start a new life and get married, but trouble strikes up once more, Demise wont so easily be defeated. Now Link and Zelda must figure out how to trap the Demon King once more as he begins to heal, all while trying to take car of two little children they found. With the help of Fi and Ghirahim, evil shall be slayed once more.


Zelda watched the first snowflake drift from the sky with a smile. While everyone wanted to stay safe in the sky she remained down there filled with fascination and curiosity. She sighed in happiness as she watched more and more fall on the grassy fields of Faron, her curiosity blossoming once more. Never before had she seen snow until she moved to the surface, and now, here she was. While everyone was fearful of the changes she embraced them wanting to know more and more about it.

At least she wasn't alone; Link had come with her and lived with her. Together, they built a nice home for the two of them. It started as one room for Link and one room for Zelda with the bigger room for when Zelda's father came to visit but eventually it turned into Link and Zelda sharing the bigger room together and that's how they liked it. They were planning on marriage some time soon and they wanted to keep it a secret so they wouldn't attract attention from the soon-to-be curious citizens of Skyloft.

Zelda couldn't believe how fast the time flew by. It only seemed like yesterday when Link was saving her from Demise and Ghirahim, but in reality it had been a few years. Four to be exact. They weren't teenagers anymore and they both knew it was time to move on with their lives. Zelda was just waiting for Link to propose and Link was waiting to find the most perfect way to do so for the most perfect woman in the world.

Life was perfect for once. Groose had settled with Peatrice (No one would've guessed the two had an ongoing relationship, then again no one thought of Fledge and Rupin either) and everyone lived in harmony with one another.

Zelda danced to the bedroom humming her favorite song, Ballad of the Goddess. It was no surprise to see Link, still passed out in bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his cheek.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She sang.

"Five more minutes." He replied a little tired.

"Na-ah. You promised when it snowed we could go out on a walk and guess what."

He sighed and sat up with a smile. "The things I do for you. Besides, I couldn't be so tired if it wasn't for you keeping me up last night."

"Oh please. You know you liked it." She purred.

"That's besides the point."

"Just because I beat you at poker doesn't mean you can blame me."

"I lost 100 to you."

"Well you should've walked away when you had the chance huh?"

"Whatever. Now about this walk I owe you."

"You promised!"

"I know I know. I guess we should put on our snow gear then."

"I already have it laid out for us."

"Of course you do." He kissed her nose. "Let's get ready then."

And get ready they did. Zelda had put everything they needed on the couch and even made them each a bowl of oatmeal. After breakfast had been had and their snow clothes were put on they were off in the pristine white snow that now sat on the ground.

"How lovely!" Zelda exclaimed as she twirled in it. Link smiled and placed a sword on his back just in case something were to happen. Zelda frowned. "Why do you need that silly thing? You and I both know there is no more evil in the world."

"Just in case Zel. Nothing too big." He grabbed her hand and they walked around the grounds laughing and talking. It was the perfect moment, until some strange tracks were found.

"What on Earth?" Zelda knelt down, there was enough snow on the ground to show distinct footprints in the powder. They weren't too big and they seemed to go around the whole area of the house.

"Everyone stayed in Skyloft right?"

"Yeah. I know that for a fact."

"What about Impa?"

"No... her feet aren't that small..."

"No I meant if she was left behind, is it possible there are others like her? Maybe even children?"

"No. She was the only one, I know it." Zelda frowned. "They look like children's footsteps..."

Link stood and looked into the thicker part of the forest. "The footprints go in there. Maybe we should follow them..."

"I agree. If they are children's steps, that child needs to be found."

"Then let's go." Link grabbed her hand and they ran into the barren forest. They searched for at least an hour before giving up.

"We should get back to the house..." Zelda shivered a little.

"It's getting bad out here... if there is a kid, hopefully they found shelter."

Zelda nodded more than worried about whatever made those tracks. They went back to the house and Link started a fire in the fire place. They curled up on the couch under a blanket.

"Link, what if it is a child?"

"We can't do anything about it tonight." It wasn't that he wasn't worried, but the storm was getting a lot worse and they would have been risking their own lives if they didn't go back.

"What if they're hurt?"

"Zelda, first thing tomorrow, I'll go and look for them okay?" She nodded and leaned into him.

"I just hope whatever it is out there is okay." She suddenly remembered something. "Wait. What about those Kikwi creatures?"

"No. It was too big for that."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry love. I'll find them tomorrow." He smiled reassuringly.

"Alright..." Zelda smiled back, hopeful.

They went to bed as soon as it started to get dark, but Zelda couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and eventually just stared out the window. The storm had calmed but it was still coming down pretty bad. Two eyes appeared suddenly and she let out a startled cry.

"What?! What is it?! Zelda! Are you okay?!" Link woke immediately.

"Link! I saw them! Just now! At the window! It was... a little girl..."

Link stood and threw on is boots and jacket also taking his sword once more. He went out into the frigid cold looking around. Then he saw her.

The young child looked up to him with pleading radiant blue eyes. "Please! You must help my brother he is dying!"

Link stood in awe unable to comprehend what she had said, all he could think was one thing. "Fi?!"


End file.
